Sid the Hero
*Mister Sid *Insidious Pest *Joey the Hybrid |age = *13 (Sonic Overload) *14 *15 |birthday = |birthplace = Station Square |species = Formerly Human, Currently Hybrid |gender = Male |height = |weight = |fur = Brown |eyes = Black |attire = *Gray Shorts *Green Shoes with white straps *Black curvy lines with widows peak around each shoe *Yellow dots on the top side corners of each shoe *White cuffs with gold rings around them |alignment = Neutral Good |favourite food = Pepperoni and Sausage Pizza |likes = (What or who does your character like?) |dislikes = (What or who does your character not like?) |relatives = *Rana Franklin *Jackie Franklin *John Franklin *Sasha Franklin *Bob Franklin |friends = * |neutral = * |rivals = * |enemies = * |skills = *Ergokinesis *Enhanced speed *Enhanced acrobatic skills and reflexes *Enhanced strength *Enhanced durability *Enhanced jump *Flight *Enhanced stamina *Enhanced will *Hand-to-hand combat skills *Grinding *Harnessing chaos energy **Super transformation **Dark Super transformation |theme = (What is your character's main theme? Try thinking of a song that matches your character's backstory and personality.)}} Sid the Hero(シド・ザ・ヒーロー Shido_za_Hiiroo) is a fan-made character who was created by Heroic412229. He first appeared in Sonic Overload as a secondary protagonist. He is a former human, now hybrid character with the ability of Ergokinesis, an ability to manipulate energy in a concentrated manner. His parents were killed by Ominous so he decided to join Sonic and his friends in putting a stop to Ominous once and for all. Sid is at times immature, short tempered, and optimistic but can be serious and determined when he needs. He has a very ambivalent point of view and can see things in a subjective standpoint, however. Nevertheless, he is very altruistic, and willing to do whatever it takes to bring peace to others, including his family and friends. Concept and Creation Before Heroic412229's was creating Sonic Overload, he wanted a new character to the wiki that would fit into the Sonic community without feeling too out of place. After thinking of what character to add, he decided to go with a character that he made from his childhood and try to make it look like it belongs in the Sonic universe and make it unique and relatable at the same time. This is where Sid came into play. When adding Sid and his features into the wiki for the first time, the character became very panned prior to the changes that he received now. He was too overpowered, had a weird and unoriginal personality and appearance, and he felt too out of place to be put in a Sonic game, this was due to Heroic412229's previous inexperience in the wiki and in character design principles. After realization of this, Heroic412229 decided to start mostly all over with Sid's design (except for his appearance), and put Sid on hiatus until he could come up with a more natural design for him. When Sonic Overload was being created, Sid was added in as a new character that would fit the game's tone without being too out of place again, though he still was in need of a redesign at the time. With the help of some friends and so, Heroic412229 was finally able to give Sid the new and beneficial design he needed. Sid's personality was influenced by his color scheme; which gave him a silly and serious archetype. He was also meant to age both physically and mentally, the more games and other entries he appeared in. Appearance Sid is a brown humanoid-like being with 2 long black skinny antennae drooping back from the back of his head, 4 small black thin spikes sticking out around each antenna, large pink butterfly wings on his back that lack no facial accessories of any kind, a brown furry squirrel tail that holds up, large white cartoon-like expressive eyes with black pupils that lack eyebrows, eyelashes and irises, lacks a nose and ears, has a cartoon-like expressive mouth and has short black or dark brown hair. Attire He wears a pair of gray shorts, two lightweight, hyper friction resistant green and black shoes with a white strap, and cuffs, a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs with golden rings on them on his hands. He sometimes wears blue sunglasses above his eyes. Personality Sid is normally an optimistic and adventurous person who loves excitement and usually sees the bright side of things. However, he can sometimes have a short temper. He sometimes acts on impulse, and sometimes throws whatever he has in his hands. Whenever he’s cheerful, he acts a little immature and childish, and gets scolded (usually by Shadow.) When alone, he likes screaming and being cheerful. His screaming usually disturbs his younger sister (Rana). He has a strange love for meat buns. In spite of his somewhat immature behavior, Sid can be very level-headed and willing to take things seriously when it is called for and can sometimes think outside of the box. Though he can be very self-conscious and downhearted when he feels that he has done something wrong or immoral, but has an honest and altruistic heart and is willing to do whatever it takes to make up for it. History Early Life Before Sonic Overload, Sid was a normal human who was tired of his boring, mundane life and always wanted travel and see what it was like to be able to help others, see new things and what the world has to offer outside of home and school. He was a big fan of Sonic the Hedgehog ever since he was a pre-teen. His parents and sister, Rana, try to talk him out of this, as they don't want to see him get hurt and want him to grow up from that, but while he respects their reasonings, he disregards their warnings and tells them that one day he will be able to prove to them that traveling outside of his normal life isn't as dangerous as they think it will be, much to their displeasure. Sonic Overload Before Ominous' assault, Sid was busy reminiscing to the audience about his boring, normal life, much to her sister, Rana's annoyance and confusion. Powers Ergokinesis Sid's main ability is his Ergokinesis, the ability to manipulate energy in a concentrated manner. Physical Abilities Though not as fast as Sonic and Shadow or as strong as Knuckles, Sid is a very quick runner and pretty strong. He also has very and an extraordinary amount of durability and strong will and can jump pretty far and pretty high. He can also fly very far and high to do great air tricks. Transformations *'Super Transformation-' By using all seven Chaos Emeralds, Sid can enter a Super State, transforming him into Super Sid. *'Dark Super Transformation- '''Basically the Super Transformation, but is manipulated by dark energy. Weaknesses *Entomophobia *Anti-Energy Manipulation *Self-Consciousness *Immaturity *Food *Energy Immunity Users *Focus needed to control energy *Exhaustion due to too much energy usage Counterparts *'Classic Sid - '''The original version of Sid. Stats Relationships Quotes TBA Gallery File:Sid_the_Hero_Logo.png|Sid the Hero Logo File:Sid's_Emotions.png|Sid's Emotions Trivia TBA Category:Characters